wake me up
by livinginthestars
Summary: astrea is just a normal girl who goes to school but dosnt really have any friends, untill her 18 birthday,she meets a mysterious boy at school who has the most amazing eyes and thats when her worlds collide is her world real or is it a dream and does she really want to wake up


Wake me up

I woke to the sound of my mum, dad and sister shouting happy birthday to me! Soon after they left to me to get up, yes today is my birthday I'm finally 18 an adult no more curfew no parents to tell what to do, I still had school to attend but other than that I was free, I slowly climbed out of my bed feeling stiff and sore and trying hard to remember the dream that I had last night, I couldn't remember a thing I tried to grip on to it but it was surrounded by a fuzzy haze I just couldn't remember anything I know it's not unusual to not remember a dream but I had a feeling I was missing something, something important.

I made my way over to my mirror that hung upon the wall above my dresser my room hasn't changed much over the years. The walls are purple the colour I picked out when I was 7 not having decorated in years all the furniture was the same just had added junk to them from over the years a few more photos of me and my friend and my family lined the walls and dresser. I looked into the mirror expecting a change thinking that I might look different now I'm 18 but no I still looked like me. Same round face, same blue eyes that held no depth to them just a coldness, same lips they weren't fuller like I had thought they might be and my hair brown like chocolate cut to my shoulders and straight, not the transformation I was expecting everything was as it always was.

I dressed quickly getting over the fact that I don't look any different and made my way downstairs to my family. My mum was the first to embrace me wishing me happy birthday again before handing me a cup of coffee. she always look so perfect, her blonde hair flowing down by her neck and not a piece out of place her makeup applied with practice and precision. Even her clothes the light pink skirt that flowed around her knee and cream vest top tucked into the skirt not a wrinkle or crease anywhere making her to appear every bit the domestic housewife she was. "so sweetie what are your plans for today" she spoke softly to me "well I've got school today then I suppose I'm just gonna come back and study big test coming up this week so no partying for me mum" dad put a hand on my shoulder as he kissed mum n the check and wishing me a great day before heading out to work dressed smartly in his suit and his brown hair slicked back with too much gel, his brown eyes hidden behind his sunglasses.

I grabbed my backpack and called out to my sister Ariel to hurry is she wanted a lift to school, she came rushing down the stair still applying her lip gloss. Ariel was beautiful and two years younger than me. She got all the best bits from our mother her beauty. She had the same gorgeous blonde hair as mum only hers was longer and wavy with the brightest blue eyes that sparkled and red pouty lips. She had all the guys fawning over her at school and she was the most popular girl in her year if not the whole school. Unlike me I was far from it stead keeping to myself not really having any friends there were a few that spoke to me but mostly I liked my own company the girls at school were all two faced and the boys were just after one thing and I wasn't interested in that .

We made our way to school Ariel insists that I drop her off outside the school parking lot so her friends wouldn't see her ridding in the car with me, apparently It would just kill her social status " hey happy birthday big sis" she called out before shutting the door ending our conversation.

I pulled into a parking spot, shutting the engine off on my beetle and made my way over to enter the school. Walking through the hallways to my locker no one notices me or speaks and that's the way it's always been. But today there seems to be a lot of whispering and giggling going on instantly had to look down to reassure I had nothing on my clothes and that they were on the right way. When I saw him walk out of the office, he was handsome and I couldn't help staring and soon realized that was what everyone was staring at. And then he looked up and caught my eye and it was as if the world just stopped and we were the only ones there. His eyes where the deepest shade of green they were like emeralds they shined. It was like I was under some spell I was just standing there in the middle of the hallway staring at him. I couldn't move or think straight all I could think of was him and his eyes I hadn't even looked at his face yet! And then the spell was broken his lips pulled up into a grimace and his face changed complety into something of disgust and I realized it was me. And that's when it happened I screamed a blood curling scream of agony as I heard a voice in my head "you don't belong here, you never have and you never will, I hope you're ready to wake up…" and then everything went black

…..

"Beep …..Beep…..beep

Oh god what is that noise, I open my eyes and try to take in my surrounding but everything blurry, I rubbing my eyes with my hand and the noise starts again beep…beep I pull my hands away and open my eyes again only this time I see where I am right in the middle of a road its dark out so I'm guessing its late and there's a truck not 3 feet from me honking his horn and the driver is yelling for me to get out of the road, not an ounce of concern on his face just yelling about me blocking the road. I manage to crawl my way over to the curb panting and heaving this just seems so wrong I can't remember why I ended up here or how but its dark and cold and I'm scared. There are hardly any street lights on and I can make out where about I am in town nothing feels right at all. Right I have to get up and make my way home mum and dad are probably worried about me. I slowly pull myself to my feet stretching out my muscles I feel so stiff but other than that there doesn't appear to be any serious damage so I start moving not knowing where I'm going. Everything seems so out of place like I'm missing something I make my way along the path I feel like I must have been walking hours my mouth is dry and I'm getting tired. I stop and look up the path has ended and now there is only a house in front of me.

This house doesn't look warm and inviting this house looks to be old and could do with a lot of work doing to it there are several boarded up windows and the door looks as though its going to fall off its hinges, there are loads of vines crawling up the house making it feel eerie but there are lights on inside so I guess someone lives here. I stand there for quite some time debating on whether I should go and ask to use their phone. I make my decision I'm walking up the overgrown path before I even realize that I am and I've knocked on the door before I can talk myself out of it .

The door ever so slowly open and someone appears half behind the door obscuring there body from me so all I can see is their eyes and the first thing that comes to mind is that I've seen these eyes before dark green like emeralds sparkling brightly. Our eyes connect and there is something about them that I can't wrap my mind around, something so strange. The door swings open to reveal the rest of the man's body he's tall and slim with broad shoulder my eyes travel up to his face that most handsome face I have ever seen and his hair is dark, it's not brown but it's not black either, its short and curly and I just want to run my hands through it. My thoughts are interrupted as he speaks to me and what he says triggers something inside of me. "So you finally decided to wake up astrea!" he drawls to me in such a sexy voice that I forget what he said it's so smooth. "How do u know my name "I have finally manages to speak but It sounds weak and it was so quite I doubt he even heard me. "Oh I know who you are and you are right where you belong "

I'm panicking I feel like I can't breath I'm gasping for air and rambling "please don't hurt me, what do u mean I'm where I belong" but it's no use everything's starting to fade away I can feel the floor swallowing me up its getting higher and higher, I'm still struggling for breath and stars are appearing in my eyes and just before it goes black I hear him say "welcome back"


End file.
